RWBY: Warriors of Light
by Echo of Death 5
Summary: Tiz Arrior awakens in a new world. He has no memory of how he got there, only remembering entering The Holy Pillar with his friends. Now Tiz must learn to live in this new world, while searching for his friends. Will the Warriors of Light return to save their world, or be stuck in this new world forever. Pairings unknown.
1. A New World

"Hold on, everyone!"

"The ship has never shaken like this before! What's happening!?"

"The ship won't respond! She's out of control!"

"How can this be!?"

"It's as if we're being drawn in by an invisible force!"

"Drawn in!?"

"Airy! Airy, what's happening!? Can you not sweep away the darkness!?"

"Answer me! Airy!"

"Aagh!"

* * *

A young man shot straight up from bed gasping for air. He was alive, he was breathing. The young man looked around noticing he is in a room not common for an inn, instead one you would see in a home. The door to the room opens and an old man walks over to the young man. "Are you O.K. there sonny?" The old man ask. The young man nods and looks around and sees they are alone.

"M-My friends… have you seen my friends? Are they ok!?" The old man places a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Calm down young one… when I found you, you were all alone. I brought you here to recover and rest. You didn't seem to have any wounds. I found you outside my shop, passed out. What is your name young one?"

The young man takes a breath and relaxes a bit. "My name… is Tiz. Tiz Arrior."

The old man smiles. "My name is Dusty Dawn, but you can call me Dusty. Now you should rest some more. After you feel good enough to walk, you can do as you please. Dinner will be in a bit." Dusty walks toward the door, and leaves the room.

Tiz stands up and walks to the window, examining the view. Tiz's eyes widen at what he saw; Metal containers that moved on wheels, buildings that reach high into the sky, the many people roaming the city, and the broken moon in the sky. "W-Where am I… I don't think I have been to this city before. Why is the moon like that…?"

Tiz turns to see a map, and he examines it. "Map of… Remnant? Am I even on Luxendarc anymore?" Tiz looks out the window once more. "Ringabel… Edea… Anges… Where are you guys…?"

Tiz's stomach lets out a small growling noise. Tiz moves toward the door and heads downstairs. There he sees Dusty placing some plates down. "Ah I see you recovered quicker than I would have thought. Please sit down and eat."

Tiz looks at the food, and his stomach growls again. "That looks delicious!" Tiz says as he takes his seat by the table. On the plate is a steak covered in gravy, with mashed potatoes with butter, and some green beans on the side.

Dusty chuckles, "I've been told I am great at many things. Cooking happens to be one of them."

Tiz smiles and bows his head slightly. "Thank you for the meal." Tiz then begins to eat the food. Dusty joins him as well. They laugh and enjoy each other's company until all the food has been consumed.

Tiz rubs his belly. "That was the best meal I have had in a while…" Tiz looks at Dusty who is smiling at him. "Hey Dusty… I am sorry to ask this after you have done so much for me… But I come from a faraway place… I came here with no memory of how I got here… I have no money on me… and I am not familiar with these parts…"

Dusty raises his hand, "Say no more… you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I can't give you money, but… you could work for me at my store. I've needed a helping hand after some thieves came a while back to rob me. What do you say sonny?"

Tiz stands and bows. "I would very much appreciate it Sir. I will do my best!" Dusty holds his hand out, and Tiz takes it and shakes it.

* * *

A few days later the old man walks in to his shop From Dust till Dawn, while Tiz is sweeping. "Hey Tiz, mind organizing the magazines over there after you are done?"

Tiz nods, "Sure thing Mr. Dawn." Tiz finishes sweeping and moves to the magazine rack. As he begins to organize them, he reads what's on the front page of each of them.

'My name is Tiz Arrior. Ever since I have started living with Mr. Dawn I have been going to the local library and studying history books and learning the basic knowledge of this world. I am now in a world known as Remnant. How I got here is a mystery to me, but I believe it may have something to do with The Holy Pillar. Last thing I remember was entering it with my friends hoping to save the world and restore Norende Village. According to Mr. Dawn I was in an ally unconscious with my belongings. I was also in my regular clothes when he found me, so he doesn't know about the Asterisk I own. I tested them out the day after I began staying with him, and they apparently still work. My items have also remained with me, including my money, but it seems it is worthless in this world. They use something called Lien, which are plastic cards of some sort. My friends are nowhere to be found. I've begun my search for them in the city. Back to where I am, I am in the city of Vale. Mr. Dawn was telling me something about creatures of darkness known as Grimm existing in this world, outside the safety of the walls. Apparently an organization known as Hunter's protect the world from the darkness. They also use some type of crystals called Dust to protect themselves from the Grimm. The crystals look a lot like the crystals me and the others awakened. Maybe my world and this world are connected. Perhaps The Holy Pillar sent us here? I wonder why? Only time will tell I guess. For now I must keep searching for my friends while adapting to this new world.'

"Tiz could you take out the trash?" Asks Dusty.

"Sure thing Mr. Dawn." Tiz says. He heads towards the back door grabbing the trash bag sitting by the door. Tiz walks out into the ally, to see a few people standing near the trash can.

"Alright you Faunus trash. Return what you stole, and maybe we will go easy on you!" says one of the three men.

"H-Hey c'mon guys, it was just a banana!" says the one guy who is surrounded by the other three. The guy has blonde hair, and a body of a guy who works out. He has a white button shirt that is wide open revealing his abs, and some blue jeans that were rolled up from the bottom. What caught Tiz's attention is the golden tail swinging side to side attached to the blonde haired guy.

'A Faunus. A species similar to humans except for the fact that they are part animal and have traits that make them superior to humans.' Tiz thought to himself.

"Alright that's it you piece of crap. You are going to learn this the hard way." The three guys began to approach him. Sun started reaching behind him for his weapon, ready to defend himself.

"Hey! What do you all think you are doing?" Tiz says placing the trash bag down. "I recommend you leave now. This is no place for fighting. Leave."

The three figures turn to look at Tiz, and even Sun is surprised by Tiz coming to his rescue. "Go play somewhere else punk. We have business with this Faunus scum."

Tiz sighs. "I am giving you till the count of three…" Tiz raises his hand with three fingers up. "One… two…"

The three guys look at each other. One of them takes out a regular sword and runs at Tiz. Tiz puts his hands together doing a hand sign. "Utsusemi…" He swings at Tiz, but misses with Tiz nowhere to be seen.

The three look around only to see Tiz near Sun, but wearing different clothing, and holding a weapon in his hand. "Three… Shippujinrai…" Tiz launches at the three striking them all quickly with the back of his blade. He knocks the three unconscious. Tiz looks at the three of them and sighs, "May have over done it… I just wanted to scare them off. Guess they aren't as strong, or I don't know my own strength…"

Sun walks up to Tiz. "Dude you saved my monkey butt! Thanks a lot!"

Tiz blinks and looks at Sun. "U-Um no problem…"

Sun smiles. "How did you even do that? You changed clothes and had weapons appear out of thin air. Are you a ninja or something?"

Tiz looks at his clothing, having used the Ninja Asterisk, "Something like that…"

Sun shakes his hand. "That's pretty cool. By the way, the names Sun Wukong."

Tiz shakes his hand back. "Tiz Arrior. Nice to meet you Sun."

Sun looks at the three unconscious guys. "Say… are you a hunter in training? You should totally come to Beacon and meet some of my friends. I know one girl who is like a ninja. She is pretty awesome. So what do you say?"

Tiz puts his blade away. "That sounds like fun but…"

Sun smiles. "Great, I am guessing you work at this Dust Shop. I'll pick you up after you finish work! See you tomorrow! Later!"

Sun runs off, leaving Tiz alone with the three unconscious men. "But… I am not a hunter in training… oh boy…"

Tiz reverts to his regular clothing his weapons disappearing as well. Tiz looks at the unconscious men as Dusty walks out the back door. "Oh my… what happened here? Are you ok Tiz?"

Tiz nods. "Yes Mr. Dawn. We just had some trouble with some guys who wanted to rough up a Faunus…"

Dusty nods. "I'll go ahead and call the authorities… head back inside once you are done."

Tiz nods. "Yes sir." Tiz grabs the trash bag and tosses it in the trash. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day…" Tiz walks inside the store, "By the way Mr. Dawn? May I leave early tomorrow?"

Dusty looks at him after getting off the phone. "Sure. Mind me asking why?"

Tiz smiles at what he was about to say next. "I am going out with a friend."


	2. Beacon

At From Dust till Dawn Tiz is sweeping the area in front of the counter. Tiz looks over at the window and sighs. By the window is none other than Sun Wukong, his face plastered against the window with a funny face. Tiz walks out the front door and gives Sun a slightly annoyed look. "Sun… You keep leaving smudges on the glass… would you please stop?"

Sun chuckles. "I can't help it! It's just exciting to meet new friends in a different kingdom! I mean one that doesn't cause chaos everywhere they go. So how much longer till you are out?"

Tiz begins to clean the small smudges that Sun had left. "In a few minutes… mind not distracting me from my work?" Tiz smiles slightly looking at Sun. Sun simply gives him a thumbs up.

Tiz walks back into the store with Sun tailing behind him. Tiz continues to sweep until all the dirt around the area is in one small pile. Tiz then grabs a dust pan and scoops up all the dust and trash. Tiz smiles looking at the now spotless shop. "And people say work isn't satisfying." Tiz places the broom and dust pan away, as Dusty enters from the back.

"Good work Tiz… Since you finished cleaning, you are free to go. Don't stay out too late ok? Dinner will be ready by seven."

"Sure thing Mr. Dawn. I'll return soon." Tiz removes his work apron and hangs it up. Tiz walks towards Sun who is waiting patiently by the entrance door. Tiz waves good bye to Dusty before walking out with Sun.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Vale towards the airships, Sun looks at Tiz, "So what's the story between you and the shop owner? Is he family?"

Tiz shook his head, "No. Actually Mr. Dawn found me unconscious outside his shop, and took me in. I have no memory of how I got here. I didn't have money or a place to stay, so Mr. Dawn allowed me to stay with him while working for him at his shop."

Sun turns to walk backwards looking at Tiz. "Oh? So where are you from?"

Tiz stays silent for a bit before answering, "I am from a continent very far away… the place I lived in was called Norende…" Tiz didn't want to reveal too much info about Luxendarc.

Sun nods, "I see. Well don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know!" Sun gives Tiz a smile.

Tiz gives his own smile, "You mean like stealing?"

Sun almost falls but catches himself before he does. "H-Hey! I don't do it often! I just do it when I forget my wallet… and stuff." Sun looks slightly defeated

Tiz laughs a bit. "Hahaha, I am joking Sun. By the way, why are we going to Beacon?"

Sun smiles again, "Well Beacon is allowing students from other kingdoms to stay at Beacon during the Vytal Festival! I recently made friends with a few students who go there! I met team RWBY, and going to meet team JNPR today! It's gonna be awesome! I also thought it would be cool to introduce the guy who saved my butt to them." Sun puts Tiz in a headlock. "And you have to show me how you did that ninja thing. That was awesome too!"

Tiz laughs nervously. "I-It's my semblance…"

Sun lets him go. "Well darn. That's a really cool Semblance. Anyway we are here."

Tiz looks at the many airships flying back and forth near the port. "Wow… so many…"

Sun smiles, "Nice right? C'mon let's get going!" Sun drags Tiz onto an airship, stopping right in the center of the airships viewing area, where many people were gathering.

Sun covers his eyes, "H-Hey! Sun what are you doing?" Tiz says slightly panicking

Sun chuckles. "Trust me! You are going to love this!"

The airship slowly starts to rise, and it takes off towards Beacon. Sun waits till they are in the right spot before removing his hands from Tiz's eyes. "Alright check this out!"

Tiz opens his eyes and is facing the glass pane that shows the view of Vale. Tiz is speechless as he looks at the view of the city. It was bigger than he expected, and bigger than any city he had visited in Luxendarc. "This is amazing… I have never seen a city this huge before."

Sun smiles placing an arm around Tiz's shoulder. "Right? I remember seeing this view my first time. It is truly something awesome!"

Tiz nods, "Yes it is…" Tiz and Sun both watched the view as the airship sailed to Beacon.

* * *

At Beacon's port, Sun and Tiz walk out of the airship. Tiz looks at the giant castle-like academy. "This is an academy!? This looks like a fortress!"

Sun nods, "Beacon Academy, a prestigious academy where boys and girls come to become Hunters and Huntresses. Cool right?" Tiz nods.

"Hey Sun!" Sun turns towards the voice that called him. A blue haired boy walked over, "About time you got here. What took you so long?"

Sun places an arm around Tiz, "Well I was picking up a new friend I made the other day!" Tiz waves awkwardly.

"So you are the guy who saved his butt? That's cool of you. My name is Neptune, nice to meet you." Neptune holds his hand out to which Tiz took and shook it.

"Tiz Arrior." Tiz says.

Neptune nods before looking at Sun, "So we heading to the cafeteria to meet up with the teams you made friends with?"

Sun nods, "Yea! Let's go!"

Sun leads Neptune, and Tiz to towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Close to the entrance of the Cafeteria, Sun is telling Neptune and Tiz about what happened at the Docks.

Neptune smiles a bit, "Man, that's harsh."

Sun nods and continues with more energy than he should have. "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

Neptune gives a thumbs up "Nice!"

Sun nods stopping in front of both Tiz and Neptune "Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune and Tiz nod speaking at the same time, "Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret, I'm talking secret secret."

Neptune backs up a bit while Tiz chuckles, "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

Sun stands straight again, "You better." Meanwhile Tiz notices something happening in the cafeteria, and decides to take a closer look. Tiz jumps back slightly after a blonde hair student gets chucked towards the window. The blond haired student begins to slide down the window slowly. "Just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun continued.

Tiz looks at them both, "Uh… Guys?"

Tiz was ignored as Neptune smiles, "None taken."

Sun smiles excitedly. "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

Neptune smiles again while gesturing to himself. "Dude." Neptune's teeth shine as he smiles.

Tiz again tries to capture their attention. "Sun, Neptune I don't think-"

Once again he is ignored as Sun nods "Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are screaming. Tiz decides to wait outside the cafeteria hearing the chaos. He hears some students yelling something about a Food Fight as students ran out. Right before the doors close, Tiz swore he could hear a girl yelling, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Followed by a few more girls cheering. Tiz sighs and closes his eyes waiting for the chaos to pass.

Tiz looks around and sees two adults walking towards his direction by the entrance. "Young man, could you explain what is going on?" Says a blonde haired woman.

Tiz shakes his head not wanting to get involved. "I-I don't…"

The blonde haired woman nods and walks into the cafeteria angrily. Tiz sees the other person with her as he passes Tiz. Tiz felt everything freeze for a second, sensing something strange from the man. The man sensed something as well, and turns to Tiz, lifting his spectacles, "Hmm? Who are you young man?"

Tiz looks at the man. "M-My name is Tiz Arrior…"

The man nods, "My name is Ozpin… Headmaster of this Academy… What academy are you from?"

Tiz looks down. "I-I'm not from an academy…"

Ozpin looks at the boy before turning towards his companions yelling. "Seems Glynda is angry… wait here… I want to speak with you once I return." Tiz nods as he was panicking on the inside.

Ozpin went inside and talked to his companion who he learns is named Glynda. Tiz stands behind Sun and Neptune. Neptune is covered in some purple liquid. "I love these guys!" Sun says while Neptune just glares at him.

Ozpin walks up to them and looks at Tiz. "Mr. Arrior. Please follow me." Ozpin walks out of the cafeteria with Tiz following. Sun and Neptune look at each other confused.

* * *

In Ozpin's office both Tiz and Ozpin were sitting, a desk between them. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of the gears above them. Tiz is moving slightly nervous as Ozpin stares at him. "Tiz Arrior… you say you are not from any school… explain."

Tiz nods. "I didn't go to combat school, I am not even a hunter-in-training… I work at a Dust Shop, as hired help. I met Sun after saving him from some bad people, and he thought I was a hunter-in-training… he brought me here to meet the people who started that food fight…"

Ozpin continues to look at Tiz, "I can see why he mistook you for a hunter-in-training. You seem to have some sort of skill… you also give off this vibe of power…"

Tiz looks at Ozpin, "Sir… may I ask you something…?" Ozpin nods. "Are you an influential person?"

Ozpin nods a bit cautious of the question. "Indeed I am to a certain extent. Why do you ask?"

Tiz stands immediately, hope in his voice, "You see, I have been looking for three of my friends. I was hoping to find someone who would be willing to assist me in looking for them?"

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before he continued. "Mr. Arrior as much as I would love to help you, I am afraid I cannot. My time is important and I can't help you search for your friends. I am sorry."

Tiz frowns upon hearing what he said, before an idea pops into his head. 'I am going to regret this but I am desperate.' Tiz leans towards Ozpin, his hands on his desk, "What if I told you me and my friends were not of this world?"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow, "You say you are aliens?"

Tiz shook his head, "Not aliens… Humans from a different world."

Ozpin places his mug down, "Do you have any way of proving this?"

Tiz reaches for his pockets and holds out four small stones that have a strange glow to them. "You're world doesn't have these… these are called Asterisk. They are stones that grant power to those who use them."

Ozpin looks at the stones, feeling the power coming from them. "I see… well Mr. Arrior. How about we make a deal… You complete a test of mine, and I will believe you… You fail and you will be escorted from campus. Do you agree?"

Tiz places the stones away in his bag, and nods. "I agree to your Terms Headmaster…"

Ozpin smiles and holds his hand out, "I wish you the best of luck Mr. Arrior." Tiz took his hand and shook it.


End file.
